


Опоздавший Сарутоби.

by GlenTwain



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlenTwain/pseuds/GlenTwain





	Опоздавший Сарутоби.

Ночь. Темнота, словно покрывалом, укрыла окружающий мир, погрузив его в спокойствие и умиротворение, и лишь в груди молодого Тигра что-то сильно бьётся от волнения. В прошлой битве Одноглазого Дракона, Масамуне Дате, ранила жена Князя Тьмы, и наставник приютил его вместе с последователями. Однако его состояние оставляло желать лучшего.  
Сейчас Санада Юкимура был тих, словно лесной ручей, бегущий среди опавшей листвы и вереска, а его карие глаза застелила лёгкая пелена задумчивости и отрешённости от мира. Он сидел совсем один. Не восхвалял своего командира, не кричал о воинском духе, не тренировался. Мысли молодого Тигра полностью занял отважный воин, лежащий в отведённых ему покоях перед священными доспехами. Однако всё же был человек, который заметил непривычное состояние Юкимуры - Саурутоби Саске. Он стоял в тени огромного дерева и осторожно наблюдал за господином. Шиноби всегда нравился этот взбалмошный юноша: он словно был полностью соткан из одной энергии, внутреннего огня и задора, и, что характерно, Санада всегда был верен своему делу. Наверное, именно поэтому Такеда Синген выбрал юнца на свою смену и сделал генералом. Но сейчас господин был, словно сам не свой: его огненная душа окрасилась тёмным красками печали и тревоги. И Саске понимал, что Санада переживает за Одноглазого Дракона, как он сам - за Касугу. Разведчик отвлёкся лишь на мгновение, прыснув в кулак от воспоминаний о своей невесте, но, когда он вновь поднял взгляд, молодой Тигр уже пропал. «Вот же дурак несдержанный»,- осуждающе покачал головой шиноби, догадываясь, куда именно делся его хозяин, но на лице вдруг появилась лёгкая улыбка одобрения. Он знал, что так и будет.  
Тем временем Юкимура бесшумно шёл по дощечатой веранде, зачем-то считая хрупкие перегородки, и, только оказавшись напротив нужной, остановился. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он смог решиться толкнуть одну из них. С лёгким шорохом сёдзи отъехала в сторону, и Юкимура с колотящимся, подобно запертой в клетке птице, сердцем шагнул в образовавшийся проём. Лунный свет причудливыми полутенями освещал просторное помещение, в середине которого на футоне отдыхал раненый. Его волосы, чёрные, отливающие синевой вороньего пера, разметались по подушке, а лицо даже сейчас имело слегка надменное выражение. Возможно, всему виной были схмуренные брови или, быть может, слегка поджатые губы… Санада не знал ответа, но почему-то сам факт рассмешил его. Приглушённый короткий смешок отчётливо разрезал тишину помещения.  
Стараясь ступать как можно тише, дабы не потревожить Масамуне, юный Тигр осторожно присел рядом с футоном своего противника, а теперь и союзника. Он с львиной долей любопытства разглядывал красивое лицо воина, внутренне успокаивая разыгравшуюся от абсурдности ситуации кровь, и даже позволил себе поправить тяжёлое кимоно на отдыхающем. Ткань была слегка грубоватой, но замечательно сохраняла тепло для ослабшего тела, а золотой рисунок пламени по самому краю подола, казалось бы, мог, действительно, обжечь, если к нему прикоснуться. «Хорошая работа», - коротко улыбнулся Юкимура, переводя свой взгляд вновь на бледное лицо Дате и будто заново отмечая строгие черты, слегка завышенные скулы, тонкие губы… Юкимура неосознанно задержался на них взглядом. Но тут же одёрнул себя, чертыхнувшись и отводя искрящиеся любопытством глаза в сторону. И всё же истинная натура Тигра дала о себе знать, заставляя вернуться к наблюдению.  
Даже сейчас, когда мечник был недвижим и ослаблен ранением, от него исходила аура воинственности, так привлекающая страстную, подобную огню, душу молодого генерала Сингена. Она манила к себе его чистое сердце, завлекала своей дикостью и необузданностью, и Санада был рад, что именно этот воин стал его соперником в жизни.  
Одна минута сменяла другую, и вот уже глаза полностью привыкли к полумраку, а стоящая тишина сдала свои позиции участившемуся дыханию Тигра. Он и не понял даже, как неосознанно склонился к лицу Одноглазого Дракона, в тот же миг почувствовав спокойное дыхание на своей коже. «Он так крепко спит. Не могу поверить, что он не чувствует моего присутствия…», - размышлял юноша, - «Однако Масамуне-доно потерял много крови. Такой гордый и дикий. Настоящий Дракон». Сердце настойчиво подсказывало, что нужно делать, и Юкимура по обыкновению послушался его. Он провёл кончиками пальцев по мягким волосам воина, осторожно убирая выбившуюся прядь с прекрасного лица, искренне предполагая, что так Одноглазому Дракону станет спокойнее спать. И Санада не ошибся: Масамуне заметно расслабился и тихо засопел во сне. Наверное, он видел что-то очень хорошее, быть может, с кем-то скрещал свои мечи и неизменно побеждал врага.  
Время тянулось, медленной поступью устремляясь в неизведанную даль, а молодой Тигр всё так же сидел у ложа раненного владыки Осю, слушая его размеренное дыхание. Юкимура несколько раз пытался обуздать свои чувства, находясь рядом с Драконом, но один порыв он всё же пропустил и осторожно опёрся локтями по обе стороны от лица Дате. Мимолётно проскользнула мысль о том, что мечник может с ним сделать, если узнает о небольшой проказе, но она тут же была вытеснена спокойным тёплым дыханием раненого. Он спит, а значит, не узнает, не прикажет его повесить и не разорвёт своими «когтями» - это всего лишь разбушевавшееся воображение юнца. И всё же Санада чувствовал внутри какую-то непонятную горечь оттого, что поцелуй, который он хочет подарить своему неожиданному гостю, будет единственным. Внутренне борясь со своими желаниями, молодой Тигр глубоко вздохнул и, наконец, решился: преодолев несколько сантиметров до лица спящего, он коснулся своими губами губ Масамуне, краешком сознания отмечая их неожиданную мягкость. Голова в тот же момент закружилась от нахлынувших ощущений, и Юкимура в последний момент еле сдержал грудной стон, грозящий разрушить волшебство момента, ведь Дате бы обязательно проснулся.  
Поцелуй длился совсем не долго, но даже эти несколько секунд пробудили в душе Тигра огонь, живыми потоками заструившийся по венам. Зажмурив глаза, юный генерал Сингена медленно приподнялся; сердце в груди колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Однако стоило Юкимуре открыть глаза, как всё тело в миг сковал холод: на губах мечника змеилась такая привычная ухмылка.  
-Йо, Юкимура,- бархатным, слегка хрипловатым со сна голосом проговорил он, глядя на Тигра своим единственным глазом, и взгляд этот прожигал насквозь. Сейчас в груди молодого Тигра шла борьба между желанием сбежать, скрыться от того позора, что он навлёк на себя, спрятаться и никогда больше не встречать своего соперника и необходимостью остаться, ведь не мог он показать свою слабость, просто не мог, только не Дате. Последний же, словно читая мысли юноши, насмешливо проурчал:  
\- Нет-нет, молодой Тигр, ты никуда сейчас не уйдёшь, - подняв свою руку, он притянул парня к себе, впутав длинные пальцы в волосы Юкимуры, - и понесёшь наказание за свой проступок.  
Сжимая густые волосы в кулаке, Дате скользнул задумчивым, но всё же с долей превосходства взглядом по лицу провинившегося юноши и притянул его сильнее, утыкаясь носом в щеку. От Юкимуры пахло какими-то цветами и саке, и мужчина только подивился этому странному сочетанию. Медленно ведя губами по гладкой юношеской щеке, владыка Осю, наконец, коснулся дрогнувших губ Санады и в тот же миг накрыл их своими, властно и подчиняюще заставляя их приоткрыться. Дате прекрасно понимал, что юнец ждал удара или чего-то в этом роде, но явно не поцелуя, и что робость, с которой Тигр ответил на него, вызвана лишь непониманием ситуации, но это только подогревало в нём вспыхнувшую страсть. Этот мальчишка и не представлял даже, что ждёт его впереди, иначе откуда такое доверие во взгляде? «Вот же дурень»,- беззлобно подумал Дате, настойчиво проникая языком в жаркий рот.  
\- Сними касадзури, если не хочешь попасть по моей ране, - минутой позже прошептал в губы Юкимуры мечник и слегка отстранился от него. От этого Тигра хотелось получить больше, чем просто невинный поцелуй.  
Сев на футоне, Масамуне внимательно наблюдал за неуверенными движениями рук генерала Сингена, старающегося развязать шнурки креплений своих доспехов. Руки Юкимуры слегка дрожали, что весьма осложняло ему задачу, и, тем не менее, совсем скоро металлические пластины экипировки оказались в стороне. Дате окинул своего соперника слегка циничным взглядом и указал жестом сесть рядом, Юкимура же только и мог, что повиноваться, не чуя подвоха или плохого умысла. Он слишком верил людям, а его сердце было слишком чистым и невинным, чтобы подозревать других в подлости.  
Качнув головой, Масамуне снова притянул к себе молодого Тигра, который уже не так боязливо прильнул к его губам в поцелуе. Скрытый интерес и напористость этого мальчишки будоражили кровь мечника, и в приоткрытом синем глазе блеснул прежний азарт, как если бы они оба сейчас были на поле боя. Дате чувствовал, как пламя внутри Тигра начинает прорываться наружу, поражая и его самого своей жизненной энергией, но хотелось всё равно большего.  
Игра языков, прерывистое горячее дыхание и жар тела Санады – всё это просто сводило с ума сурового воина, и Масамуне чувствовал, как плавится от любого, пусть даже робкого, движения мальчишки. А тот, в свою очередь, сам стал проявлять инициативу, путаясь пальцами в отросших чёрных волосах Одноглазого Дракона, сжимая в кулаках жёсткие пряди и ещё больше углубляя поцелуй. Сердце юного Тигра готово было вырваться из груди от переполняющих его эмоций и желаний, оно неистово колотилось, грозя разнести преграду рёбер и выскочить наружу. Дате же только усмехался такому напору, медленно усаживая юношу между своих ног, чтобы в случае чего Юкимура не вырвался из его объятий. Очевидно, что мальчишка не задумывался о том, что поцелуй может перерасти во что-то иное, наверное, и с женщинами-то никогда не был; такой невинный, горячий, сводящий с ума… Одноглазый дракон нагло изучал своими руками спину Юкимуры, заставляя того выгибаться от каждого касания сильных ладоней. Он прекрасно знал, что молодой Тигр всё это делает из любопытства и неопытности, но потемневшие и ставшие почти чёрными глаза Юкимуры излучали столько желания и страсти, что Масамуне просто не мог остановиться, даже подумать об этом не мог.  
Оборвав поцелуй, Дате поднялся рукой на шею своего соперника, отмечая, как затрепетал парень от столь невинной ласки, и вновь стал спускаться вниз, очерчивая выступающие ключицы кончиками пальцев и сжимая маленькие бусинки сосков. В этот раз Санада слабо дёрнулся, словно желал избежать дальнейших прикосновений, но лишь упал назад себя на футон, позволяя Дате увидеть привлекательную картину: разметавшиеся по тонкой ткани волосы, разрумянившееся лицо и горящие от внутреннего жара глаза, припухшие зацелованные губы… Грудь юного Тигра ходила ходуном от частого дыхания, чётко очерчивая выступающие рёбра, которых так хотелось коснуться пальцами, сжать, показать свою силу и власть.  
\- М? Попытка мне возразить? - усмехнулся Одноглазый Дракон, следуя своему желанию и скользя ладонями по немного впалому животу юноши, но тут же его руки были отброшены, а в глазах Юкимуры сверкнул яростный огонёк.  
\- Я не давал вам права… - быстро проговорил Юкимура, почему-то переходя на шёпот. Дракон не любил, когда ему противятся, и сейчас, сверкнув синевой единственного глаза, Дате хищно оскалился и навис над распростёртым на футоне Тигром, заставляя того замолчать. Он не понял, в какой момент перехватил кулак генерала Сингена у своего лица, но почувствовал себя сейчас властным над лежащим под ним юношей. Ещё пара тщетных попыток высвободиться, и Юкимура замер, прожигая Дракона взглядом полным ярости.  
\- Юкимура, хватит противиться. У меня не так много сил, чтобы воевать с тобой, - владыка Осю дразнил, и Санада понимал это, а ещё юный Тигр знал, что Дракон блефует по поводу силы: у него её достаточно, чтобы разобраться с несколькими врагами сразу, даже несмотря на ранение.  
Тихо усмехнувшись, Дате склонился к своему горячему сопернику, желая вновь почувствовать вкус его губ, но получил достаточно сильный толчок в грудь, отразившийся лёгкой болью по телу.  
\- Нет… - тихий шёпот; кажется, мальчишка начал подозревать, чего на самом деле желает Дракон, но Дате не собирался сдаваться – на лице расплылась хищная улыбка. Дракон принял противостояние и теперь готов был завоёвывать.  
Схватив руки Санады за запястья раньше, чем тот начал брыкаться вновь, Масамуне с силой завёл их за голову скалившегося юноши. Такое настроение нравилось владыке Осю, это пламя привлекало воина и подчиняло себе, заставляя желать его всё больше и больше.  
Впившись в припухшие губы генерала Сингена, Масамуне позволил себе полностью оказаться сверху и прижать своего соперника, который ещё пытался выдернуть свои руки из крепкого захвата мечника, к футону. Дате наслаждался тем, как этот юноша сопротивлялся, кусая его губы с каждым разом всё яростнее и сильнее, а металлический привкус, примешавшийся к поцелую, ещё больше разжёг страсть в сдерживающемся до поры до времени Драконе: бой только-только начался, и не стоило пускать в ход все свои козыри одновременно.  
Терзая губы Юкимуры, владыка Осю свободной рукой пробежался по дрожащему под ним телу. Кожа была гладкой, с еле заметными на ощупь рубцами от старых ран, горячей и немного влажноватой от проступившей испарины: маленький Тигр был так чувствителен, что у Дате свело низ живота сладкой истомой, и он неосознанно потёрся пахом о выразительный бугорок на штанах Юкимуры. Генерал Сингена не смог сдержать тихого стона.  
Это было просто невыносимо. Дате едва мог уследить за собственными действиями, ибо контроль над телом растворялся столь же быстро, сколь эмоциональнее юный Тигр отвечал на его ласки. Больше не было места робости или возражениям, страсть охватила их обоих, ввергнув в пучину обоюдного желания.  
Дате покрывал поцелуями влажную, пахнущую всё теми же цветами кожу на шее Юкимуры, иногда намеренно задевая пульсирующую жилку зубами и несильно прикусывая её, чем вызывал новые сдавленные стоны своего соперника, а теперь и любовника тоже. Он наслаждался этими сдержанными вздохами и выдохами тлеющего от неудовлетворённой жажды близости тела, наслаждался ответными касаниями губ на своих щеках и губах, загорался от каждого взгляда помутневших глаз. И всё это было так одновременно похоже и непохоже на то, что он чувствовал при каждой встрече с юным Тигром, когда они скрещали клинки в их любимом танце.  
Поцеловав очередной укус на шее Тигра, мечник с удовольствием спустился к ключицам Санады, не заметив, как одна рука юноши высвободилась из захвата и схватила провокатора за тёмные волосы, оттягивая его голову в сторону. Дракон зашипел, скалясь, но всё же отстранился, позволяя Санаде лишь на пару секунд почувствовать мнимую свободу. Этого было достаточно, чтобы юноша попытался перехватить инициативу, но недостаточно для того, чтобы его план был успешно приведён в исполнение. Мечник с какой-то непонятной дикостью навалился обратно на своего соперника, срывая с его головы красную ленту и обматывая вокруг тонких запястий, чтобы генерал Сингена более не мог особо тревожить Дракона своими выходками. И хотя в глазах Тигра теперь плескалось лишь желание, которому безоговорочно уступила место ярость, он не собирался сдаваться. Однако и оказывать сопротивление ему явно не хотелось.  
Дате вновь припал губами к устам Юкимуры, почти нежно раздвигая их языком и проводя самым кончиком по ровным зубам, которые норовили прикусить чужой орган. «Юный тигр»,- мелькнула мысль, и Дате удовлетворённо улыбнулся в поцелуй. Его руки скользили по стройному, в меру мускулистому молодому телу, обследуя каждый его сантиметр и заставляя парня терять голову окончательно от тех волн наслаждения, что дарили ему немного шершавые от мозолей пальцы мечника. Каждый раз подавляя рвущееся наружу стоны, Юкимура до боли в костяшках сжимал кулаки, стараясь иногда отвлечься на что-нибудь другое, кроме рук Масамуне, играющих с его затвердевшими и ставшими почти каменными сосками. Дате же, словно играясь, целовал упругие мышцы живота, тихо посмеиваясь над тем, как они сокращаются и слегка подрагивают, как Юкимура стремительно краснеет и старается сдвинуть ноги, чтобы оттолкнуть нахального Дракона.  
\- Целка…- решил подразнить Масамуне свою жертву, стаскивая с юноши его белые штаны, на что Юкимура лишь вновь постарался свести грубо раздвинутые сильными руками воина ноги.  
\- На себя посмотрите, Масамуне-доно. Неудовлетворённость половой жизни заставляет вас прибегнуть к…- договорить не дали, смяв шепчущие губы неистовым поцелуем, а единственный глаз Дракона смеялся, искрясь истинным весельем.  
Однако вскоре владыка Осю отстранился от разомлевшего от ласк тела и, окинув парня взглядом, недобро усмехнулся.  
\- Как сучка во время течки… - вкрадчиво проговорил он, проходясь ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Юкимуры вверх и сжимая в ладони напряжённые яички, отчего молодой Тигр сдавленно застонал. – Задираешь хвост перед Драконом…  
Немного помассировав бархатистую, покрытую лёгким пушком мошонку, Дате провёл мозолистой ладонью по стремительно наливающемуся кровью члену парня, с упоением наблюдая за тем, как в глазах Санады, сменяя одна другую, играют неудовлетворённая страсть и гордость.  
-Ты теперь принадлежишь мне, Санада… и всегда принадлежал только мне, - а Тигр ничего не смог возразить, ведь всё тело словно сковало невидимыми ниточками, которые собрал в своих руках Одноглазый Дракон. Молодой генерал плавился от сильных уверенных движений чужой руки на своей плоти, сочился густой смазкой и стонал, до крови закусывая истерзанные губы. Его бёдра неудержимо взлетали вверх, толкаясь в жаркий плен ладони Дате, а Дракон только дразнился: собирал кожицей крайней плоти вязкие капельки смазки, полностью скрывая набухшую головку, а потом вновь оттягивал кожу вниз, до самого упора, медленно и тягуче, как течёт по раскалённым склонам вулкана лава.  
Но даже самой захватывающей игре приходит конец: Масамуне чувствовал, что ещё несколько минут подобной пытки, созерцания этого юноши, готового отдать сейчас всего себя, только чтобы его взяли, и он кончит, даже не притронувшись к собственному члену. Дате готов был взорваться, а его разгорячённый орган болезненно подрагивал от неудовлетворённой жажды. Не теряя времени даром, Масамуне собрал на пальцы мутноватую смазку с члена любовника и коснулся сжимающегося колечка мышц его ануса – парень был девственником, а это значило, что просто на сухую войти не удастся. По крайней мере, так, чтобы не порвать Юкимуру слишком сильно, да и самому не спустить в самом начале. Осторожно массируя вход юноши, Дате постарался ввести палец внутрь, однако, это получилось у него не с первого раза: вздрогнув, Юкимура постарался отстраниться вновь, зашипел, предупреждающе сверкая глазами. Он был похож сейчас на загнанную в угол кошку, уже почти сдавшуюся, но всё равно продолжающую сопротивляться. Большая и опасная кошка. Молодой Тигр.  
Жёсткий поцелуй заглушил возможные возражения, и Дракон вновь принялся пробиваться в горячее лоно юного генерала Сингена: он поочерёдно ввёл второй палец, потом третий и, недолго помассировав упругие стенки, отстранился вовсе. Всё тело воина била мелкая дрожь: сил держаться дольше не осталось. С ожесточением рванув с плеч ненужное кимоно, он навалился на своего соперника всем телом и, жёстко придерживая подрагивающие бёдра, толкнулся внутрь.  
Громкий стон боли заполнил комнату, отразившись от тонких стен и рассеиваясь в воздухе лёгкой дрожью. Юноша выгнул спину, сжимая на плечах своего Дракона пальцы, едва ли не до крови разрезая ногтями взмокшую кожу. Дате толкнулся ещё раз, с силой входя в девственное горячее тело, потом ещё и ещё, пока его член не оказался зажат сокращающимися стенками кишки полностью.  
\- Юкимурааа… - прохрипел он, вглядываясь в заблестевшие глаза парня, и хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не смог. Не смог он и сдержать порывов своего тела, которое, словно обретя собственную волю, продолжало двигаться: сначала с трудом, через обоюдную боль и стоны, а потом легче, когда наслаждение заставило позабыть обо всём на свете, кроме этих ритмичных движений, заставляющих сжиматься пальцы на ногах и мелькать ярким звёздам перед глазами.  
Сплетение тел - соединение душ. Два воина - два соперника. Всё, что было в прошлом, что есть и что будет, увы, но сейчас это не важно. Есть лишь две половинки целого, которые нашли друг друга в этом мире, не смотря ни на что. Пусть за окном – война, пусть они оба – мужчины, но у них есть то, чего теперь не отнять никому, даже смерти. Они вместе.  
Сколько продолжался танец их тел – не известно, но вот движения стали резче, а дыхание – чаще; зажмуривая глаза, Юкимура подавался к телу Дракона, громко стонал, сжимая сильные плечи, дрожал всем телом… От переизбытка эмоций и чувств дрожало тело и прежде хладнокровного воина Масамуне Дате, который буквально вбивался в податливое лоно своего любовника.  
Судорожный вздох, неожиданная, но такая сладкая судорога, сковавшая два существа одновременно… Срывающееся дыхание, загнанное сердцебиение… И взгляд, полный одинаково удовлетворённой страсти и какого-то тайного обещания.

Утро подобралось незаметно, как шиноби к тылу врага, а двое воинов всё так же лежали на одном футоне перед священными доспехами клана Такеды. Масамуне спокойно спал на боку, крепко обнимая одной рукой иногда вздрагивающее тело молодого Тигра, который уткнулся носом в широкую грудь владыки Осю. Разметавшиеся длинные волосы Санады, обычно собранные в хвост, слегка завивались на кончиках, а лохматые пряди на макушке шевелились от тёплого дыханию мечника, и Юкимура иногда что-то ворчал во сне.  
Всю эту картину наблюдал Саурутоби Саске, решивший проверить своего господина и предусмотрительно заглянувший в комнату, где должен был отдыхать раненый Дате.  
Разбросанные вещи, помятое кимоно, спина Юкимуры в красных пятнах. «Хорошо повеселился, мальчик»,- нервно усмехнулся Саске, плотно закрыв сёдзе, а потом глубоко вздохнул, покачав головой. Он опоздал слегка. Ну, что уж тут поделаешь? Раз Дракон так симпатичен господину, то не стоит его переубеждать в обратном: всё равно не получится. Главное, что молодой тигр сейчас счастлив…  
Услышав чужие шаги, Саурутоби несколько нервно посмотрел на идущих Такеду и Катакуру, которые разговаривали о стратегии против Оды. Когда они оба остановились, шиноби пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы сохранить обычно спокойное выражение лица. Глубоко вздохнув, Саурутоби поклонился «правому глазу» Дракона и наставнику.  
\- Господин и Масамуне-доно ещё спят,- Саске отчётливо представил, что было бы, если бы эти два воина застукали столь пикантную сцену, которую пару минут назад лицезрел он сам. – И они живы и здоровы, - зачем-то добавил Саске, хотя последние его слова вряд ли были услышаны мужчинами, которые ушли спокойно обсуждать свои темы в главный зал. Чуть постояв, шиноби тоже решил заняться самым насущным на данный момент: выпить парочку бутылок саке, например. В конце концов, эти двое, действительно, были живы и здоровы, и им ничего не угрожало.

Конец.


End file.
